


Only Human After All

by thishasbeenaPSA (CallowAlex)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Season/Series 04, But right now its just soft, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, No but this is gonna get smutty psa, Smut, Wholesome, alternate season two ending, jk its smutty now lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallowAlex/pseuds/thishasbeenaPSA
Summary: All of this is inspired by Tom Ellis singing human by Rag 'N' Bone. It's an alternate ending to season 2.Also, I upload every Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. Maybe more if I'm feelin' it :-)





	1. Should go looking somewhere higher

Chloe got the call only a few hours or so after she received the voicemail. A man, a little over 6 foot, with dark, short hair in a black suit and grey button down was knocked out and taken in a van. The plates matched a stolen one from a murder-robbery case just a few weeks back. She immediately knew it was Lucifer, she could just tell. Anyhow, how many 6 foot, dark hair, cashmere-wool suit clad men were there roaming around the area her partner was last seen in? If it was more than one, she would be surprised.

She immediately called Dan. This wasn’t a homicide case, she knew she shouldn’t be tagging along, but when she got the call from Ella, she could tell she wanted her on the case. Anyhow, the connection to the homicide case made this a top-priority missing persons case. And, as much as Dan and Lucifer had a  _ history _ , she knew the two were starting to get along more and more as time went on. Dan would want to be on the case. She called his cell, and after two rings she heard a familiar voice. “Hey, Chloe. What’s up?”

“Lucifer’s gone,” She said, trying to hide the panic that clung to her words, weaving like ivy on the side of a tree in her words.

“When isn’t he. Have you checked Lux?” Dan obviously was a bit apathetic. Anyhow, Lucifer had made a pattern out of disappearing at the most inopportune moments. 

“No, it’s different. Someone took him. I just got a call from Ella at the station. You need to meet me, now. I’m driving over now. Please.” She tried to not sound as desperate as she was, but she could tell her attempts were lost. “I need you right now.”

“Okay, Chlo, I’m on my way. Is Trixie okay with Maze?”

“Yes, Dan, she’ll be fine. I promise. Now meet me at the precinct. I’ll see you soon.” And with that, she hung up the call with a beep. 

* * *

She arrived at the precinct about ten minutes before Dan, just enough time to catch up with Ella. She said the van was last seen headed towards the desert out of town, in the Los Padres National forest. This time of year was the worst to be alone there, and if that’s where Lucifer was, the exposure could be very detrimental. She impatiently awaited Dan’s arrival. 

After the short but infinitely long wait, Dan arrived. They decided to take different cars to cover more ground. She was going to take the southern section, and he was going for the south. They each were taking some officers with them to cover the most area in the shortest time. 

The ride was going to be about two hours, But Chloe turned on her sirens and went a speed only Lucifer himself would approve of. She was so focused on finding Lucifer, she ignored the call she received from Trixie, she ignored the stoplights she passed, even though she didn’t need to abide by them, she usually did, and she ignored the radio chatter from Dan and the other officers. She was a woman on a mission and nothing could stop her. 

Her mind raced, wondering what the panic really was about. Lucifer had survived a hailstorm of bullets and poison gas, how can this hurt him? But he also bleeds, he’s also just human, Chloe reminded herself. She’s panicking because he’s just like anyone else. He isn’t some type of superhero, he’s just a man, like any man she’s known. Well, he’s not like every man she’s known, something about him is quite  _ unique _ , putting it nicely. Sometimes his lack of tact yet still charming nature alluded her. She never knew what to make of the club owner.

She also had another thing in her brain; their kiss. How could he kiss her then leave. She still never quite forgave him for that. It was the worst thing he had done, and he did quite a lot. She tried to push these thoughts from her brain and focus again on the road in front of her.

When she got to the entrance of the forest, she was a bit taken aback. She normally went to Angeles forest to take Trixie camping, but the sheer size and beauty of the forest surprised her. She had to get out of the car after a while on the road, now searching on foot. 

The desert was hot, especially as the sun crept overhead. The rivers that traipsed through the desert like veins made Chloe worry. What if he was drowned somewhere. What if that cryptic voicemail was all she had left of him. She, for the hundredth time, mulled over the voicemail.  _ I want to tell you everything _ . After their talk about trust, what had he left out? Was it all a joke? Was this even Lucifer she was searching for?  _ No more going backwards _ . But he sounded so genuine. He never was one to lie to her, and he promised he was being serious. What was going on? Was this really her life, fretting over someone who claimed to be the Devil? 

She scanned the desert, walking among the small shrubbery.

Her walkie buzzed to life. “How are you doing, Chloe?” Dan’s voice chattered over the machine. “We’re almost there.”

“I’m good, just got here, everything is going good so far. I’ll keep you posted,” Her bland response must’ve raised suspicion for Dan, but he simply said  _ okay _ and clicked off.

After walking alongside the road for a bit, she saw what looked like tire tracks veering off the road into the desert. She immediately informed the others of what she was doing and instinctively pulled her gun, searching for someone she’d inevitably have to talk down from whatever plan they concocted. As she followed the tracks, her mind began to race. Was she about to find her partner dead? Was this a red herring? Was this a safe situation she was waltzing into alone? Who knew. All she could focus on was worrying about Lucifer and wondering if she had already seen him for the last time alive.

After walking for about 20 minutes, she saw something. There was a crumpled body on what appeared to be a white blanket. “Lucifer?” She called, gun raised. “Is that you?”

The body stirred, getting up slowly. The body seemed to only wear slacks and a belt. As they got up, it was clear it was Lucifer, but something was wrong. Behind his sun cracked, sand coated skin was two wings, white and radiant. Long feathers and short down covered the wings, spanning about 25 feet. Chloe took a step back, gun still raised. 

“Detective,” Lucifer started. “Where am I?” His head cocked up, looking at the sun above them and the desert around them. He dusted some of the sand off his chest, looking at it like it committed a grave offence by being there. “It’s good to see you, actually. I had something to tell-”

Before Lucifer could finish, Chloe cut him off. “What  _ are  _ you?”


	2. Tell me everything and baby I’ll believe

Chloe walked backwards, stumbling and falling. “It’s true, isn’t it?” The fear in her voice wasn’t lost on Lucifer, who looked to what Chloe was gaping at. Two radiant, burdensome wings sprouted from his back, refracting light like a prism in the hot desert sun.  _ Fuck.  _ “You’re the devil,” She gasped.

“Detective,” Lucifer plead, walking toward the retreating cop. “It’s okay, you’re safe, it’s just me.” He tried to remain calm but the panic crept in his voice like vines choking a tree. “It’s okay.” Chloe stopped backing up and took a slight step forward, prompting Lucifer to stop as well. Lucifer rolled his shoulders forward, retracting his wings as he did so. He was hardly a sight for sore eyes, his skin cracked and peeling under the hot desert sun. The detective slowly lowered her gun shakily, finally getting a handle of herself. “I told you, I don’t lie.”

“You’re the devil,” She repeated shakily. “And you’re all burnt,” She said, taking a half step forward. “Are you okay?”

Lucifer laughed. “I’m fine, Detective, but are you?” Lucifer slowly walked forward until he was a few feet away from her. 

“Is this what you wanted to tell me, Lucifer?” She asked, holding out her hand like she wanted to touch him but didn’t quite dare to. “That this is who you are? This is what you wanted to show me?” 

“Not this, exactly,” Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose gently. “And certainly not like this. But I did want to tell you that I have always been honest with you, no metaphors, no tricks. No facades nor smokescreens.”

“Lucifer, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Lucifer said, both confused and incredulous. “This is where you run, Detective. This is where you scream, go crazy, cry, not where you apologize. I’m a monster, Detective, not something to apologize to.” Chloe didn’t move, but she held out her hand and placed it on her partner’s shoulder gently. “You aren’t listening, Detective, this is where you run.”

“I’m not going to run, Lucifer,” Chloe whispered, withdrawing her hand and holding it against her chest. “After all, you’re still my partner, wings or not. Anyhow, how could wings change our- well change us?”

“That’s just it, this isn’t it,” Lucifer said, his frustration creeping into his voice. “My face, you haven’t seen my face.” He closed his eyes and focused, waiting for his face to transform. He looked up at Chloe, who looked at him quizzically. 

“What am I supposed to be seeing?” Chloe asked.

“My devil face, where is it?” Lucifer asked, bringing his hands up to his face. “Where is it?”

“Your… your devil face?” Chloe asked, fear and confusion permeating her voice. “What do you mean by your devil face? What is that?”

“Exactly what it sounds like, Detective,” He said in a huff. “My devil face, what humans think when they think of the devil. Red and firey, scary and all that nonsense. It’s gone and I don’t know how to get it back.”

“You have a  _ devil face _ ? And you never thought it would be a good idea to indulge me in this secret?” Chloe huffed, a cocktail of betrayal and frustration mixing in her voice.

“Not that you would have believed me. You thought all this time I’ve been talking in metaphors, but I haven’t. I’ve told you the truth since the moment we met. It’s not on me that you don’t believe me.”

“How am I supposed to believe you, Lucifer? You’re the  _ Devil _ , the literal Devil. That’s a little hard to swallow, don’t you think? Just a little  _ unbelievable _ ? It’s not like I’ve had a chat with God before, how was I supposed to know all of this was real.”

“Unlike my father, I’m a responsible devil and actually respond when people ask for me.”

“Your father, this whole time you’ve meant God?” Chloe realized she hasn’t exactly been the kindest to this man- to God. Hopefully He can’t read your mind, or else Chloe would be on a road straight to damnation. She’d love to think he just exaggerated everything, but Lucifer didn’t lie.  _ Lucifer didn’t lie _ .

“I’ve told you that a million times, Detective, but I’m glad you’re finally getting it. I’m the Devil, my father is God, Amenadiel-”

“Amenadiel is an angel, isn’t he?” Lucifer simply nodded. “And Maze?”

“A demon,” He responded matter-of-factly, like she should’ve known this all along. Maybe she should have known this all along. “I’m glad we’ve had this lovely catch up, but I think we have a kidnapper to catch.”

Chloe had completely forgotten about why she was standing in the middle of the desert, and she almost snapped back to life when she remembered. “Yes, yes. I think we ought to call the team and tell them.” Chloe brought her walkie to life with a crackle. “Hey, I’ve got Lucifer here. He’s okay, a little burnt but okay. I’ll meet up with you guys back at the station and we can bring Ella to do a sweep asap.” The radio call ended with a pop.

-

The rest of the afternoon was fairly bland. They took Lucifer’s statement and Chloe tried her best to fill out paperwork. Her mind still raced, however. She could only think of her partner, the lanky, charming, blunt man that leaned over her desk, making comments about her handwriting and organizational skills. He seemed a little more on edge than normal, but he was hiding it well. He made jokes that fell as flat as ever, he talked to Ella, and he made fun of Dan. The world seemed normal, but Chloe couldn’t quite get over it. 

Lucifer was the Devil, evil incarnate. But he didn’t feel evil, in fact he was a pretty good guy. A good guy that she  _ kissed _ . If kissing the Devil wasn’t instant damnation, she didn’t know what was. She trusted him more than she should for someone who had screwed him over, but she did and she couldn’t imagine not trusting him, especially after knowing that he had never lied to her. If heaven and hell were real, she probably wasn’t going to the one she was gunning for. 

After about 4 hours, the day was done. She got up to leave, but Lucifer stopped her. “Detective, I hope you know it was a pleasure working with you.”

Chloe looked at him, perplexed. “Are you quitting or something, because that’s really not necessary. I can still work with you, knowing what I know.” Now it was Lucifer’s turn to look confused. 

“Why aren’t you running from me screaming?” Lucifer asked. “Do you have an angle? Do you want something?” The man had a hint of desperation in his tone. 

“No, Lucifer,” She put her hand on his shoulder, and he leaned into it gently. She smiled, remembering their kiss on the beach. “I don’t have an angle. But I do have a few questions. Maybe we could meet up for dinner tonight?”

“We should probably go somewhere a bit more private, Detective. Maybe we could talk over a drink at my place?” 

“Yes, that sounds good!” Chloe said, thinking of their last ‘date’ at his penthouse. She cursed her brain for thinking of dates with the Devil. “I’ll meet up with you in a few hours. I should put Trixie to bed.”

-

It was about 8 when Chloe arrived at Lux. She stopped to look at the nightclub before going upstairs.  As usual, the party was in full swing, scantily-clad women and men dancing, a busy bar, and hundreds of people drunk and high desperately trying to find someone to spend the night with.  _ Charming. _

She pressed the button on the elevator, bringing her up to the penthouse sweet. She wore black jeans and a floral button down. She dusted off her jeans before the elevator doors opened. 

It was reassuring to see the furniture  _ not  _ covered in sheets. She felt a pang of something within her chest that she tried her best to ignore. The room was as it usually was, spare a few extra whiskey glasses scattered on the piano. She also saw one of Maze’s daggers, bloodied and cast aside on the floor. “Lucifer!” She shouted. 

The man in question came out, adorned in a black suit with a deep maroon vest and a light grey shirt. He looked amazing. “Detective! Is everything okay?” He followed her gaze to the floor. “Oh, I just had to cut off my wings. Everything is okay. You look beautiful, by the way.”

Chloe stared at him for a moment, trying to lazer her disapproval into his head. “You did what, exactly? Lucifer, are you okay? Do I need to call a doctor?” Lucifer laughed.

“I’m fine, Detective. It’s not like it’s the first time this has happened. I’ll survive. Anyhow, we should really start our meal. I don’t want anything to go bad.” His long legs brought him to the small table between his two couches. He sat cross-legged on the floor, lighting a candle with a lighter from his pocket. “Come on, join me.”

Chloe approached the table, sitting on the back of her calves. Lucifer poured her a drink. “I have some questions, if that’s okay.”

“So do I, my dear. Mainly, why are you still here?” He poured himself a glass of whiskey and promptly drank it. “I mean, when Grey Cooper, evil fellow, when he saw me, he literally went insane. I just don’t understand it. Why didn’t you run?”

Chloe took a sip of her wine, swilling it in her mouth. “I didn’t run because I think I’ve always known. I mean, I’m not going to lie to you, Lucifer. It scared me, it really did, but it doesn’t change anything. I still- I mean I’m still here for you. I promise.” Lucifer smiled and nodded slightly. “Okay, my turn. How much of the bible is true?”

Lucifer laughed. “I mean I did lead a rebellion against my father, He did cast me down to hell, Jesus is a fine fellow, but a lot of it is edited and pushes its own agenda. I mean, sodomy is hardly a reason to go to hell. And your sins aren’t really what send you to hell, it’s more of your own guilt.” Chloe couldn’t help her look of fear. “Don’t worry, Detective, you’ll most certainly go to heaven. You of all people deserve it.”

“I have another question,” Chloe started, breaking eye contact with the man sitting across from her. “Why do you sometimes get hurt and you’re sometimes fine. I mean, I saw you get shot, but you can survive impossible scenarios. What is the difference?”

“Well, you are, Detective,” Lucifer looked down at the ground, like he was embarrassed. “You make me vulnerable. And I don’t know why, you just do. And I think that scares me.”

Chloe pulled her lips taught, trying to hide the cocktail of emotions she had brewing within her. “I think that scares me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song Valkyrie by Battle Tapes


	3. Show me how to move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Monster by Colours

It was Chloe’s birthday and Lucifer was gone. Her goddamn birthday, and he left to go God knows where. And with Ella, for God's sake. Why was she surprised? He left for fucking Vegas to get married last time something happened between the two of them. Nothing seemed out of the norm for her and Lucifer, especially not leaving after something monumental happened. But a little B&E with Dr. Linda was a little out of the norm for her. Well, it’s not a B&E if you know the passcode, is it?

The overnight bag was gone, and if they had any say in it, so would be his liquor. Chloe and the Doctor had drunk themselves into quite a thorough stupor and had changed into Lucifer’s clothing; Chloe adorning one of Lucifer’s button downs and nothing else whereas the Doctor wore a robe and a poorly tied bow tie. They looked ridiculous, but were having a good time. 

“Let’s go take a peek in his sock drawer!” Linda said, leaning against the piano and giggling, her hand dressed up with a glass of gin. 

“But Dr. Martin, you’re his therapist. Aren’t there  _ rules  _ against that,” Chloe giggled, pushing up Lucifer’s Ray Bans she now doned. 

“Trust me,” Linda laughed, pulling a magnifying glass up to her eye, showing Chloe what appeared to be one giant eye. “There’s nothing I don’t know about Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Tell me about it,” Chloe snorted. “Did you know,” Chloe pointed a lazy, drunken finger at the Doctor. “That he’s the  _ Devil _ ?” She whispered loudly.

Linda seemed to sober a bit at least. “He showed you?”

“He has wings, Linda- wait, you know?” Chloe looked perplexed. “Who else knows?” Before Linda could answer, her phone rang.  _ It’s from Lucifer _ , she mouthed before picking it up. 

“Hello? … Oh, oh, out of town. Where?… Vegas? Again? What you doing in Vegas? … Lucifer? … Bye.” The call ended. 

“What did he say at the end there?” Chloe asked, even though she already knew the answer to the question. 

“Something about ra-radishes?” Linda offered. Her conviction and lying were certainly an area that could be worked on. 

“He’s in Vegas, with someone ravishing, on my birthday. Why do I care? What do I expect from the  _ literal  _ Devil. And apparently everyone knew that but me. I mean,” Chloe hiccuped and shook her head. “How long have you known, Linda?” She sighed. “I feel stupid.”

“Feelings aren’t stupid,” Linda offered. “And I’ve known for a few months now, but I understand why he was hesitant to tell other people. After all, my reaction was hardly exceptional.”

“How did you react?”

“I hid in my office for a week straight,” Linda confessed. “I wasn’t good about it and I’m proud you did better than me.”

“To be honest, Doctor, I am scared of him. It’s been weeks since he told me but, on every case, he does something I used to not be able to explain. But now that I can, it terrifies me. I mean, I’m just Chloe, and he’s the devil. How am I supposed to deal with being in, with being partners with the Devil?”

Linda smiled. “You can say you love him, you know.”

“I don’t, I assure you. Not after everything that’s happened.” Chloe plucked herself off the piano seat and wandered into Lucifer’s room. “Now, let’s see what’s really in his sock drawer!” As she walked over, she knocked over a painting, revealing a small keypad. “Linda! There’s a safe here,” She called, and the Doctor came running over. “Call Dan, I have an idea.”

-

Dan had just finished up repairing the wall with spackle when he passed out. They all had a little too much of Lucifer’s top shelf liquor and Dan was a sleepy drunk, so they let him find his way to the sofa and drift off. Linda sat on the couch as well, clearly nodding off. Chloe decided she’d take the ridiculously oversized bed and get ready for bed. She got comfortable, adjusting her underwear and the oversized shirt she adorned. 

She was about to drift off when she heard the ding of the elevator opening. Lucifer was back. She laid still, too mad to face him at the moment. It was still her birthday, after all. She heard him wander the penthouse before walking up the steps to the bedroom. Chloe closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

The bed shifted weight, indicating Lucifer was sitting on it. Chloe stifled a yawn. “I’m not exactly sure what you’re all doing here, but I imagine it has something to do with the fact that I wasn’t. And the truth is I went to Las Vegas.” He laughed quietly. “And though it was for a very good reason, and I didn’t tell you because, last time I went on a Vegas jaunt, there were some very unpleasant feelings involved, for both of us. And, well, I didn’t want to dredge any of those up again. So, I bluffed. But I’ve come to realize that perhaps bluffing is the same as lying and that’s, as you know, something I never want to do. Especially to you, especially after what happened in the desert. I thought that would absolve all the miscommunication between us, but I think I’m, perhaps, just as much of a problem as you not believing me. So this is me coming clean.” He put a hand on her back and rubbed small circles on it with his thumb.

Chloe stirred, pretending to wake up. Lucifer noticed the crack in the wall by the safe, standing up. He quickly punched in the code and procured a small box from inside while Chloe sat up, rubbing her eyes. “Detective! You’re awake. It’s a bit belated, but I have a gift for you.” He handed her the perfectly wrapped box, complete with a small black bow. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe smiled. “You didn’t have to.” As a response, he simply looked at her and smiled. When she opened the box, there was a necklace with a thin silver chain and an odd pendant in the middle. “Oh, it’s beautiful.” Chloe paused, examining the charm carefully. “What is it?”

“It’s the bullet, from when you shot me. Remember, in the warehouse?” Chloe laughed, seeing the resemblance now. “Seems like so long ago.”

“A lot has happened since then,” Chloe agreed, brushing back a strand of hair that fell in her face. “But yeah, I remember.”

“Well, I thought since I’d likely never penetrate you, I’d commemorate the one time you penetrated me.” Chloe snorted.

“Were you trying to show me, even back then, who you really were?” Chloe asked, staring at the necklace.

“Well of course. I trust you, Detective. I’ve always tried my best to tell you the truth. Well, almost always.” He smiled, but there was a bit of sadness behind it. “Here, let me put that on you.” He took the necklace and gently turned Chloe so her back was facing him. He reached around and clasped the necklace. The small moment of intimacy brought some color to his cheeks. She turned around and raised an eyebrow, silently asking for his opinion. “You look ravishing,” he blurted out, not thinking of what he was planning on saying before saying it.

“As ravishing as the woman you were with in Las Vegas?” Her tone was jovial but a hint of frustration was hidden in her voice. 

“I was with Ella in Las Vegas,” Lucifer said, confused. “How did you know about that?” Chloe nodded towards the sleeping doctor. “Oh, right, well Ella and I went on a trip to save an old friend and she dressed up. There was no ‘woman from Las Vegas’, it was hardly more than a work trip.”

Chloe frowned, but she was convinced. “But you do like the way it looks?” She smiled and shimmied her shoulders, the necklace framing her collarbones nicely. “Because I love it, Lucifer.” She leaned forward a little, looking at Lucifer. Lucifer followed suit, looking at her necklace. He carefully picked it up off her chest, admiring his gift.

“You, as always, look wonderful,” Lucifer smiled. “And I hardly mean to compliment myself, but I think the necklace was a perfect gift. 

“I agree,” Chloe tilted her head, glancing at Lucifer’s lips. She felt guilty about it, but all she could think about was their kiss, and how perfect and  _ right _ it felt in that moment. “It’s wonderful.”

As she glanced back up to reestablish eye contact, he had mirth twinkling in his eyes. He had noticed. And, without a moment’s pause, he kissed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter things get Real


	4. A Little Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is mostly just a sex scene. Not like yall didn't want this lmao

Chloe kissed back, deepening it by intertwining her fingers in his hair and pulling him close. After a few seconds, Lucifer pulled away, his eyes starry and lips red. “Detective, I, I’m sorry. I let my emotions get the better of me. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe cocked her head to the side, looking perplexed. “You don’t need to apologize. I want this,” She put her hand against his face, gently feeling the stubble on his cheeks. “I want you. Please.” She moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. Chloe felt that same sense of wholeness she felt back on the beach all over again. And it was a feeling she never wanted to stop.

He trailed his kiss down to her neck, sucking and biting hickeys on her left side, a mix of pain and pleasure combining in her stomach. “Detective- Chloe, what do you want?”

“I don’t think I know,” She admitted, rubbing small circles on his knuckles with her thumb. “Can we just try things and see how they go?” She offered

“Of course, love,” The nickname sent a shiver up her spine.  _ This was really happening _ . “Just tell me if anything is too much. I trust you.” He began kissing her neck again, the skin bruising in a way she’d have to coat it in concealer before work tomorrow. He took off his blazer and tossed it on the ground. He internally winced a little on the improper treatment of the garment, but knew there were better ways he could be spending his time. 

He untucked his shirt and worked on undoing the top few buttons before returning to kiss Chloe, who undid the last few. She lifted herself up a bit to get closer to Lucifer, revealing to him she had forgone pants for the afternoon. “Together we make one outfit for me,” He joked, receiving an eye roll from Chloe.Their kissing soon became entangled with trying to free Chloe from her shirt, leaving her in just a snow white set of bra and underwear. “Detective, you look like an angel.”

She smiled, redness creeping up onto her cheeks before realizing who she was talking to,  _ a literal angel _ . “I could say the same for you.” Chloe adjusted so Lucifer was laying back on the bed, her straddling his hips. She left a trail of kisses from his mouth down to the buckle of his belt, where he ghosted kisses over him, making him look up only to flop his head back down on the pillow. 

“Who knew you were such a tease?” Lucifer said, doing everything he could to stop from reaching to undo his pants. He knew Chloe needed this control to move forward comfortably, so he gave it to her. Plus, who said the Devil wasn’t up for some cruel foreplay. 

“There are lots of things you don’t know about me,” She said, tracing her finger over him gently, kissing his head. “I can show you a few tonight though.” She tossed her hair over one shoulder and  began to work on his belt.

Soon, they were both sitting in just their underwear, Chloe still on top of him. She moved herself down a little so she was kneeling at his knees. She slid her hand under his boxers and took him in her hand. She moved her hand slowly, making Lucifer smile wickedly. He was always a fan of this type of stuff. Chloe hooked her finger under his boxers to pull them down, pulling them off slowly. She kissed the top of his head before gently parting her lips and letting him into her mouth. Her tongue lay flat and she moved her head, eliciting a muffled moan from Lucifer. “Is it okay if I move your head?” He asked.

“I’m surprised you’re so self conscious about this stuff,” She hummed, smiling to herself as she looked up at him innocently. “And please do.”

He took a handful of her hair and guided her up and down on him. “I am not self conscious. I do this all the time.” Even he could hear the defensiveness through his stifled moans. 

“But not with me,” She gasped when he gave her a moment to breathe. He stopped moving her for a moment to let her talk. “And I think that scares you.”

“We aren’t in therapy, thank you doctor. Can we attend to the task at hand now?” Chloe laughed and took him in her mouth again. After quite a bit, Lucifer got properly worked up, cursing and pushing Chloe’s head further down but never to the point where she would choke. The sound was ghastly and he always felt bad when it did happen, no matter who he was with. “Chloe, please, I’m so close,” He begged, his walls falling at such a vulnerable moment. He let go of her head, waiting for her to pop off so he could cum, but she kept going. “Detective, as much as I love edging, I think now’s not the time.” Chloe just made a  _ hmm _ sound and continued her work. He gasped, instinctively grabbed her head, and pushed her down as far as she could go when he finished, gasping for air.

After a moment of seeing stars, he pulled Chloe in and kissed her gently, making sure to be careful with her. He was worried that he had been a bit too rough with her. After a few moments she pulled away, tracing the lines of his biceps. Getting the cue, he began kissing her chest and fondling her with one hand and fucking her with the other. He rubbed fast but careful circles on her clit while he took off her bra and sucked hickeys on her chest. He took one hand off her chest and put it back on himself, jacking them both off. 

Chloe quickly got worked up, and amidst the regular sex sounds, she began to beg. “Lucifer, please fuck me, please I’ve been so good for you. I just want you to fuck me.” She was so desperate and caught up in the moment that she sounded like she might cry. He smiled, taking himself and slowly pushing into her, not removing his hand from her clit. After a few moments, however, he pushed back and out, looking a tad left of horrified. Before Chloe could ask, she followed his gaze to a gawking Dr. Martin standing on the threshold of the bedroom. 

“Doctor!”


End file.
